


"One Last Dance" fanart

by mandalora



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AAAAAAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandalora/pseuds/mandalora
Summary: a 2am doodle of a scene from a fic that broke me and then glued me back together to be better and stronger





	"One Last Dance" fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catharticism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharticism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Last Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978571) by [Catharticism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharticism/pseuds/Catharticism). 



> @Catharticism forgive me but your fic made me drop everything I was doing and draw this instead, I hope you feel accomplished

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181759404@N02/47977759917/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
